


Run Away Home

by enemytosleep



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: It's all too much for Kagome.





	Run Away Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/)**fanfic_bakeoff** prompt: Escape 
> 
> I've been finding and reposting older drabbles and things that never made it to AO3 back in the day. This was written circa 2011.

When the last flames of the funeral pyre died out, it still didn't feel real to Kagome. When she and her friends picked the bones from his ashes and laid them in the urn, he still didn't seem dead. It wasn't until the last shovels of dirt were packed over the grave that Kagome started to wonder if Inuyasha really wasn't coming back.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. _When are you going to come and save the day, Inuyasha?_ He always seemed to come in the nick of time, just when she needed him most.

He didn't come this time.

She lay awake that night, numb and lost. The Jewel was gone, but so was Inuyasha. _What do I do now?_ She needed to get away from here. Her heart skipped a beat. _With the Jewel gone, I can't come back._ She'd miss her friends if she left, definitely, but Sango and Miroku and the others … they'd understand. 

She had to get away from here. She had to go home.


End file.
